


The Reasons I Love You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-19
Updated: 2008-10-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Drabbles From Jensen And Jareds Pionts Of View





	1. Jensen

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Happy

  
Author's notes: Part 1  


* * *

The way his freakishly long legs wrap around my my waist in bed,The way his constant bubblyness always cheers me up. The way he holds me, kisses me. The way his crazy long fingers caress my skin lilke a gentle breeze. The way he moans when i kiss nip lick his hip bone. the way his fingers leave my hips brusied The way he always has something to say even in bed. The way he secretly loves all Donna Summer songs and would die if he relized i knew that. Hhis kicked puppy expression that always appears when you try to deny him anything he wants. 

 These are just some of the reasons why i love him but mainly cuz he loves me just as much.


	2. Jared

  
Author's notes: Part 2  


* * *

The cocky smirk that lets me know that that boy so thinks he really is Dean Winchester. Those amazing green eyes that masqerade as hazel. his soft kissible lips. The way hi always smells like soap and safty. his strong arms that always hold me. The Frackles that seem to multiply every time he crosses an open window. his accent that only shows when his drunk or really really sleepy. the way he says my name either after running through our lines or through the bases or maybe in my dreams. or when followed by i loved yous. 

These are all the reasons why i love him but mostly because he loves me just as much


End file.
